


wallet

by neopuff



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: Goldie has a short conversation with Louie after the events of Forbidden Fountain of the Foreverglades!
Relationships: Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	wallet

**Author's Note:**

> what a good episode

“ _SPRING BREAK_!”

Everyone cheered as Scrooge watched Goldie’s smiling face turn to speak to him again. She could’ve sworn her heart was pounding louder than the pop music playing around them.

“So, Scroogey…” she started, pulling him into an upright position. “...are you staying here for the night?”

He flushed and scratched his neck. “Well, I, uh...I already paid for the room, so…”

“Me, too."

Scrooge shyly made eye contact with his former lover and felt a few beads of sweat form on his head. “I, um...the kids could just take my room.”

Goldie poked her finger against the tip of his beak. “Inviting yourself to a lady’s hotel room, hm? How forward of you, Scrooge!”

“What are you guys talking about?”

The two of them turned to see Dewey leading the pack of kids towards them with a curious, but disturbed look on all of their faces. Well, Webby’s expression was hard to see thanks to her injuries from the day, but they could just tell.

“N-Nothing!” Scrooge said a bit too quickly. “Goldie and I were just, um. Well.”

Goldie elbowed him in the chest and laughed. “He’s trying to tell you that you’re still staying here for the night even though the fountain is gone. So go have some fun!”

Dewey’s face lit up and Huey excitedly grabbed his notebook and pen, both of them running off towards the Spring Break-ers. Webby groaned and shuffled back to the chair she’d been laying on before, while Louie stood there and frowned.

Scrooge looked between the two money lovers and backed up a few steps.

“Hey, Sharpie.”

“Aunt Goldie.”

 _“Aunt-?!_ ” Scrooge blurted out, but Goldie ignored him.

“How’s the scheming business going?”

Louie shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “I dunno. Ever since _you_ left me behind, my schemes have all seemed to fall flat.”

She crouched down and leaned her arms on her knees. “That’s too bad.”

He glared at the ground and kicked at some dirt before turning to look her in the eyes. “...did you at least feel bad about it?”

Goldie blinked, not expecting the question. “...does it matter?”

“Maybe not.” Louie shrugged again. “I was just curious.”

She smiled sadly and stood back up, turning to look at Scrooge, who was pretending not to pay attention at a nearby snack table. “Maybe a little bit.”

“Is that why you kept this picture of me?”

Goldie faltered and quickly turned back to Louie, noticing the open brown wallet in his hands that seemed to magically disappear from her pocket. “H- _Hey!_ Give that back, you little-!!”

Louie squeaked as Goldie reached out to grab her wallet back, but suddenly Scrooge’s cane smacked her wrist and separated them. “Goldie Dear, would you please not attack any of my kids while we’re here?”

She angrily rubbed at her wrist. “I wasn’t going to hurt him.”

Scrooge smirked at her and leaned over, grabbing the wallet out of Louie’s hands to give it back to Goldie. Before he could, however, he glanced at the inside and paused.

Goldie blushed at Scrooge’s blushy smiling face. “Can you _stop that?_ ”

“Aww, Goldie, I cannae believe you still have this photo! You’ve really gone _soft,_ haven’t you?” Scrooge laughed and held up the wallet for her to take.

She snatched it out of his hands grumpily and leaned closer. “See if I let you into my room after _that._ ” She stomped past the boys and headed towards the stairs.

Louie’s eyes widened and his beak scrunched in disgust.

“Wh-wait, _Goldie!_ ” Scrooge frowned and turned around to catch up with her. “I’ll, uh...see you kids later! Don’t get into any trouble!” He rushed after Goldie, loudly grumbling about his back when he reached the stairs.

Louie stared after them for a few seconds before he started to feel nauseous. Old people romance was so, _so gross._


End file.
